fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yoo Jiae
Yoo Jiae (유지애) is one of the main cures of Lovelyz Pretty Cure! She is a 17 year old girl who can be quite stubborn but she is also very kind and generous to her dongsaengs. Her alter ego is Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyuaserenāde) the legenderay idol cure. Basic Information Stage Name: Jiae/지애 Nicknames: Elephant, Moomin Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea Blood Type: A Position in group: Vocalist, Visual Languages: Korean, Japanese Instruments: piano Hobbies: watching movies, exercising, dancing, acting Appearance Because Jiae is an idol, her hairstyle changes every comeback but for now her hair is long, black and wa ve-y. She wears a mint colored dress which has frills on the front. She also wears a darker mint cardigan/coat over her dress. She wears a white shoes with a mint bow at the top. As Cure Serenade As Cure Serenade, her eyes turn mint-green, her hair grows longer and curlier and is tied into a ponytail by a braid. Her bangs also turns into side bangs with on of it being longer than the other. Her dress is mint colored with a bow on top of her dress. She also wears a white shirt underneath with puff sleeves. Her skirt is much like Cure Soul's but mint colored and more puffy. For her shoe wear, she wears a blue high-heels with a ribbon criss-crossing at the top. She also wears her Crystal Radiance around her waist. Personality Jiae is a quite stubborn person who is also a bit hard to understand. Jiae is also unconfident with her singing skills (and is still sometimes) but she is constantly improving. She can be quite shy and thus she has a hard time getting close to other people but when they get past that part, she is can be kind, caring and generous. She is also annoyed easily. She is good at cooking at also acts as the mother of the group like Lee Soojung. History Becoming Cure Serenade When Lovelyz were practicing for their upcoming song, Baby Soul noticed that Jiae's ring also changed like hers but she didn't confront her until their break. On their break, she talked to her about it. Jiae didn't believe it at first until later on when an Anti appeared in the city. She saw Baby Soul transform and was stunned. When Cure Soul was having a hard time defeating the monster, Utau approached Jiae again and explained what was actually happening. Though still unconfident, she transformed into Cure Serenade for the first time. She was still weak and still unconfident thus she wasn't able to defeat the monster and Cure Soul has to defeat it herself. Disappointed with herself, she confessed that she couldn't really do it after all. The next day (next episode) she was still bothered by what happened and kept thinking about it. After another normal day, another Anti appeared again. Seeing that Cure Soul was having trouble, and being traumatized by what happened the other day, she mustered up her courage and finally was able to transform into Cure Serenade. Fighting and successfully defeating the monster, the city went back to normal without the citizen not remembering anything. Relationships Cure Serenade "Humming to the melody, Cure Serenade!" 멜로디에 노래하기, 큐어 세레나데 mellodie nolaehagi, kyueo selenade Cure Serenade (キュアセレナーデ Kyuaserenāde) is the alter ego of Yoo Jiae. She transforms with the help of the Crystal Ring and activates it with the phrase "start the show (쇼를 시작하다 syoleul sijaghada)" Transformation Main Article: Lovelyz Pretty Cure Transformations Attacks *Valor Chant - is the main attack of Cure Serenade, it is first seen in LPC!02 Etymology Yoo (유): from the chinese (劉) which means to conquer or overcome. Jiae (지애): from sino-korean 智 (ji) "wisdom, knowledge, intelligence" and 愛 (ae) "love, be fond of, like". Serenade - A lighthearted piece, written in several movements, usually as background music for a social function Real life Yoo Jiae Stage Name: Jiae/지애 Real Name: Yoo Jiae/유지애/刘智爱 Nicknames: Elephant, Moomin Birthday: May 21, 1993 Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea Blood Type: A Height: 163 cm Weight: 43 kg Position in group: Vocalist, Visual Languages: Korean, Japanese Instruments: piano Hobbies: watching movies, exercising, dancing, acting Siblings: one older sister Trivia *Yoo Jiae is the second cure/character to be completely based on a real person. **She is preceeded by Baby Soul and followed by her fellow members. *In a lot of fan rankings, she is usually the last (vocal, dance, stage presence) but she is the first in visual. **This is also true for the real life Yoo Jiae *Jiae can speak two languages: Korean and Japanese. *Jiae can play the piano. *Jiae can also rap despite not being a listed as rapper. *Cure Serenade is the first mint colored cure. *Cure Serenade is the first mint cure to have a black hair in her civilian form. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Lovelyz Pretty Cure Category:User: Mirakuru-chan Category:User:Mirakuru-chan Category:Green Cures